1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch screen panel and a driving method of the touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that, for example, allows a user's instruction to be inputted by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of an image display or the like with a user's hand or object. For instance, the touch screen panel may be formed on a front face of the image display to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. The user's hand or object can then be directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is inputted as an input signal to the image display. Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to an image display, such as a keyboard or mouse, its applications have been gradually growing.
Touch screen panels can be divided into different types, such as a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, or the like. Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel, which has recently been widely used, detects a point at which capacitance is changed as a user's hand or object comes in contact with the touch screen panel, thereby sensing a contact position.
The performance of the capacitive touch screen panel may be lowered by outside noise, that is, spurious external signals that are sensed by the capacitive touch screen panel, thus degrading the touch screen panel's ability to sense intended touches from a user's hand or object. Accordingly, it sometimes may be necessary to drive the touch screen panel by avoiding the frequency of the outside noise. To accomplish this, the outside noise should be detected as precisely as possible, but the reception sensitivity of the outside noise may be too low for such precision.